The present invention is in the field of devices for conserving energy. Among the variety of known types of different devices for conserving energy various flywheels have been invented generally to achieve two main objectives. First, a rotating object may absorb energy from a power source during the greater portion of its revolution and then deliver the energy as useful work during the remaining portion of its revolution. Second, a rotating object such as a flywheel mounted to an engine smooths out the speed fluctuations resulting from power inputs from the engine""s cylinders. In each of these cases the rotating flywheel receives and stores energy, thereby conserving the energy. An early attempt at a rotatable machine was designed by Leonardo DeVinci and included a plurality of small weights mounted to the circumference of a rotating flywheel. The theory of such a machine was that the weights would fail or move outwardly of the rotating flywheel, thereby conserving energy. Once the flywheel reached a constant state of rotation the weights would remain at the outermost position, thereby simply increasing the overall effective diameter of the flywheel.
This invention relates to gravity operated or assisted machines for supplying, conserving, and/or recovering power, for example for the purpose of rotating a shaft, with the shaft in turn driving any of various devices including generators, displaying devices, toys, etc.
According to the invention a wheel-like or connected, encircling, surface surrounds an offset axial shaft. A hub is connected to the offset shaft and slidably carries a multiplicity of diametrally disposed movable spokes. Weighted objects are secured on opposite ends of each spoke. The spokes are spaced apart axially along the wheel and are also circumferentially spaced apart. The weights contact the interior surface, or track, of the wheel and are carried around its interior surface. The interior surface is not circular or cylindrical, but has an offset center of rotation closest to a side which approaches perpendicular. This forces the spokes to slide through the center of rotation and elevates and lowers the spokes and weights. When the spokes are fully elevated they are overbalanced by the weights which then move gravitationally downwardly. This turns the hub to which the spokes are attached and drives the shaft, which may be coupled to a rotary load. A number of weighted spokes can be provided to insure uniform rotational motion. Bearings may be provided on the weights at the ends of the spokes. Bearings may be further provided to facilitate axial sliding of the spokes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which conserves energy through gravitational force. A further object of the present invention is to provide a device which recovers energy through gravitational force.
Other and further features, objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken together with the drawings.